Processing of financial transactions is prone to error due to the substantial volume of transactions conducted on a daily basis and the speed with which the transactions must be processed due to customer expectations and demand. Financial record data, for example, may be subject to entry errors. Additionally, an automated financial transaction processing system may expect data to be formatted in a certain manner. Thus, if received data is not appropriately formatted, a customer or financial institution system might not be able to complete the processing of the corresponding transaction.